Talk:Banoi Herald Excerpt 25
There is talk that is gaining momentum that Excerpt #25 does not actually exist anywhere in the game. I have found several videos on YouTube that claim to show the excerpt locations, but they miss #25 and don't seem to notice. One video actually acknowledged that #25 was missing and that he'd make a vid when he got more info about why it was left out. I have also found text-based guides that say #25 is in the manager's office in the supermarket leaning on a shelf, but that is actually #26. Anyone have anything to confirm or deny this? I can't help but feel that if there were an achievement associated with finding all of the excerpts that this would be a topic with more visibility. -JackFrost23 19:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I do not believe there is an achievement for collecting all banoi heralds, only collecting a certain amount of collectables. I believe I heard somewhere that there are 175 collectables ingame and you only have to collect 120 for both achievements. I think I heard it over at achievementhunter.com. Bobby2055 19:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the info Bobby, but I don't think you read what I wrote correctly. :I know there isn't an achievement for getting all of the excerpts, what I'm saying is that we'd know for certain if #25 existed in the game IF THERE WERE SUCH AN ACHIEVEMENT. :But because there is not, no one seems to have bothered to work this out thoroughly because it doesn't truly matter otherwise... :- JackFrost23 16:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the missunderstanding. Bobby2055 21:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, #25 is the last on my list also. Let you guys know if it comes up. Lowpayne911 04:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Just searched the 'market' area. Does it mean the Super Market? If so, the only managerial type of office there is the security room, which has bookshelves, but I could not find the excerpt. 04:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I also searched the supermarket yesterday, no excerpt #25. But there's anther office just before the main market area, same room where a safe is. Seems to be managers office.' 13:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC)' Banoi Herald Except N°25 available only in Boodbath Arena (Source : Official Guide on Iphone) Alright fact #25 is not in market map, in fact is not in any map. For example, search for Collectable_News25 (which is fact 26) you find it in market.exp file, and similarly you find all others except: Collectable_News24 (which is this fact #25 - yes it's 0 based) - so, fact 25 is not in game Here we go, a way to pickup fact #25 , you temporarily replace fact01 inmap with fact25 so you can pick it up, see readme.txt here's the solution: http://www.mediafire.com/file/kzbbx9jxk3asiyj/deadisland_pickup_fact25_inplace_of_fact01.rar I have noticed Herald Excertp #25 as well is not in game. I had a weird theroy tho, I have the Dead Island Strategy Guide By Tim Bogeen, Michael Ownes and Kenny Sims.... i noticed in the picture of 25 its actually 26 just with a different camera angle. so what if was to appear after the "Market Journey" quest? i have no idea... if you find info please message my facebook David Haskin look me up i have gauge 06:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) David Haskin YOU CAN ACTUALLY FIND EXCERPT #25 IN THE ARENA RESTROOM... 08:00, February 22, 2013 (UTC) This file is clearly no longer in the game without the DLC so I am going to correct the page to reflect that. IRMacGuyver (talk) 07:31, March 22, 2017 (UTC)